japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Shin'ichirō Miki
Shin'ichirō Miki (三木 眞一郎; born March 18, 1968 in Tokyo) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Akira Yuki in Virtua Fighter, Kisuke Urahara in Bleach, Kojirō in Pocket Monsters, Lockon Stratos in Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Roy Mustang in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and Takumi Fujiwara in Initial D: First Stage. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Air Master (2003) - Shigeo Komada *Black Bullet (2014) - Shōma Nagisawa *Cowboy Bebop (1999) - Herman (ep19) *D.Gray-man (2007-2008) - Bak Chang *Great Teacher Onizuka (1999) - Hiderō Ōsawa (ep1) *Initial D: Fifth Stage (2012-2013) - Takumi Fujiwara *Initial D: Final Stage (2014) - Takumi Fujiwara *Initial D: First Stage (1998) - Takumi Fujiwara *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2004-2006) - Takumi Fujiwara *Initial D: Second Stage (1999-2000) - Takumi Fujiwara *Maze the Megaburst Space (1997) - Fairmont/'Gold' *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2007-2009) - Lyle Dylandy/'Lockon Stratos', Neil Dylandy/'Lockon Stratos' *Nisemonogatari (2012) - Deishū Kaiki *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Slader 'Movies' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black: I Call Your Name (2008) - Kisuke Urahara *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2006) - Kisuke Urahara *Bleach The Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Another Hyōrinmaru (2007) - Kisuke Urahara *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2011) - Roy Mustang *Initial D: Third Stage (2001) - Takumi Fujiwara *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2010) - Lyle Dylandy/'Lockon Stratos' *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Deoxys the Visitor (2004) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Mew and the Wave Hero (2005) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Pokémon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea: Manaphy (2006) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: The Wishing Star of Seven Nights: Jirachi (2003) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: ExtremeSpeed Genesect: Mewtwo Awakens (2013) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo (2012) - Iwapalace *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Victini and the White Hero: Reshiram (2011) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Arceus: To Conquering Space-Time (2009) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai (2007) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Giratina and the Bouquet of the (Frozen) Sky: Shaymin (2008) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Phantom Ruler: Zoroark (2010) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Celebi A Timeless Encounter (2001) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Lord of the "UNKNOWN" Tower ENTEI (2000) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back! (1998) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Revelation Lugia (1999) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters The Movie: The Guardians of Altomare (2002) - Kojirō *Pocket Monsters The Movie XY: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) - Kojirō 'OVA' *Fist of the North Star: Legend of Yuria (2007) - Rei Video Games 'Video Games' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Kuhn *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2006) - Kuhn *.hack//Mutation (2002) - Crim *.hack//Outbreak (2002) - Crim *.hack//Quarantine (2003) - Crim *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Ryūsei Date *Black Wolves Saga: Bloody Nightmare (2012) - Nesso Galland *D.Gray-man: Requirements of a Instrumentalist (2008) - Bak Chang *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Gyro Zeppeli *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Gyro Zeppeli *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Aladdin *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Aladdin *Lost Dimension (2014) - Sōjirō Sagara *SD Gundam GGENERATION OVERWORLD (2012) - Lockon Stratos/Lyle Dylandy, Male Middle-Aged Type 3 *SD Gundam GGENERATION WARS (2009) - Lockon Stratos/Neil Dylandy *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Lockon Stratos/Lyle Dylandy *Super Smash Brothers X (2008) - Additional Voices *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Edgar Roni Figaro Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (56) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2016. Category:Japanese Voice Actors